DNANGEL: DARK v SATOSHI
by Love No Sakai
Summary: Dark and Satoshi are on bad terms. Especially because of the monster inside Satoshi. Satoshi, Daisuke, and Riku believed the monsters tamed, but meanwhile Dark still hated Satoshi, but will he still do after a certain dinner at the Haradas?
1. Unwanted Meeting

Disclaimer: This is a fantasy of a great series I'm continuously reading… D.N.Angel! I do not own the D.N.Angel series though…. sniff

Author's Note: I wanted a little humor in this fanfic cuz I felt that the real story was a bit too sErIoUs…. Anyway, it's kinda like a back dance (where did I ever cum up with that idea) Of Daisuke, Dark, Riku, and Risa all happy and all knowing eachother's secret… Also, Dark does NOT go away, since I believe he should be part of the spotlight of the story… He is sooooo GORGEOUS!

Hello my name is Kiwa Toremi. I'm a tiny doll in fact that Riku always keeps with her… SO I have the advantage of spying on the lives of Daisuke-kun, Dark, Riku-san, and Risa-san…

"Hey Riku! I brought Dark with me… I hope that's okay… He was BEGGING" Daisuke explained looking pitilessly towards Dark. Dark slouched and yapped silently.

"Oh no problem! Risa would be VERY grateful towards you for bringing her FAVORITE toy." Riku snickered in a way unlike her. Dark nodded and panted like a happy dog.

"Riku, are you talking about- OH MY FAVORITE POOCH IS HERE!" Risa exclaimed hopping down the stairs. She suddenly missed a step and fell, but out of thin air Dark was right next to her murmuring gentle words that she was safe. Risa looked into Dark's eyes and gave him this- this 'LOOK' and smiled.

Riku pretended to barf and looked disgusted at the short romance story going on in front of her eyes. Daisuke coughed to hide a laugh then grinned at her. Riku suddenly blushed and turned away.

'_Girls.'_ Daisuke thought. "Hey you two lovebirds, I think that's enough for a while thanks. Aren't we gonna eat those kake udon we brought from the shop?" Daisuke cleared his throat.

Risa looked startled at the sudden interruption and looked down. "OOPsies… sometimes we DO overdo it huh?" Risa shifted her gaze from Riku and Daisuke to the plastic bag Dark had carried to their home.

"Oooh what's that? Is that the kake udon you mentioned Daisuke?" Risa exclaimed. The four teenagers found themselves busily setting the table and taking out dishes.

…For now, that's the happy life of those four. But of course as a doll, they don't really include me in their events, nor even know my name. But soon, it's told that Riku and Daisuke also invited Satoshi. Let's hope Satoshi can control that overexcited spirit inside him…

"Riku, why are you taking out five bowls? There's only four of us. Same goes for you Daisuke. There's only four people to set the table for." Risa said puzzled.

"Hey my man Daisuke, is someone coming?" As if an answer to Dark's irrelevant question, the bell rang. Riku ran to get it and came back to the kitchen quickly with Satoshi.

"What the hell is that-" Dark exploded. Risa stood by him and calmed him down. Satoshi shifted his glasses nervously.

"Hey Dark, it's okay, Riku and I invited him. You know very well that the 'monster' as you call it inside him calmed down."

"You never know what a cold-hearted bas-" Risa quickly shut Dark's mouth with a kiss. Taken by surprise he shut his mouth when Risa let go.

"I thought it was a bad idea to come. It was kind of you to invite me Daisuke, but we really don't match as the friends type." Satoshi muttered. Daisuke blocked him from walking out of the kitchen.

"You're not going anywhere till we feed you and relax you. Look at the tension on your forehead. Right Riku?" Riku nodded vigorously. So they all sat down and started to slurp their noodles down. A silence hung over them as they ate. Finally Risa broke the silence.

"Are you really okay? I mean sure that the umm thing in you isn't gonna come out?" Risa stuttered nervously. Satoshi smiled a little, and explained.

"Daisuke managed to give me the care and comfort that he always needed and so, he only comes out when he's bored or excited."

Then the bell rang. Everybody jumped wondering who it was.

"Daisuke? No? Riku? Not you too? Then Risa it must be-No? Then ehh hemm- you could have, Satoshi?" Satoshi blinked at Dark in confusion. And Dark knew right away it was not anybody that these people could have invited…

"No? Then who could it- Oh NO... Risa, you're parents doesn't know I'm here, right?" Dark asked with a sinking feeling. Risa slowly shook her head and everybody stood up and pushed Dark up to the girls' room and stuffed him in the walk-in closet.

"Wait, Mr. and Mrs. Harada doesn't know Satoshi is here either!" Risa cried. The three pushed Satoshi into the walk-in closet too. They quickly shut the door praying for the best and shuffled down the stairs to their seats and spilled all of the contents of Dark and Satoshi's bowl into one bowl they placed in the middle of the table (Riku explained that if they threw it away, her mom and dad would see the contents in the trash). Mr. and Mrs. Harada walked into the kitchen from the garage and greeted the children. The family talked and talked and the three teenagers hoped for the best upstairs till they would be able to get away from the Harada parents.


	2. Betrayed and Revenge

MEANWHILE…

Satoshi and Dark blinked at eachother and turned away.

"_Damn those kids… Why aren't they fuckin comin up here?" _Dark thought angrily, his teeth clenched.

"_Okay, hope for the best and that the Phantom Thief won't explode in here. Oh brother, why did I ever come here in the first place!" _Satoshi thought nervously.

"Excuse me" they both started. Satoshi blinked. Dark blinked. Satoshi blink blinked. Dark blink blinked. The two burst out laughing then shushed themselves so they wouldn't be heard.

"I'm not a monster you know." Satoshi muttered.

"In a way you are. I guess I am too." Dark whispered back.

Satoshi gave Dark a real grin and explained, "I'm not a monster, the angel inside me is."

Dark gave an evil grin. "Let's give those betrayers a stunning experience when they open this closet door!"

"Great idea." The two busily started planning ideas and dug around the closet.

MEANWHILE in 3 hours…

"I hope those two didn't KILL eachother in there…" Daisuke whispered worriedly. The trio hurried upstairs and opened the closet door.

"NO! Dark What have you done?" Dark stood their, a knife in his hand, poking into Satoshi. Satoshi face was deadly white. Risa ran and held Satoshi. She felt for his pulse. _NONE! _Then suddenly Dark started laughing.

Risa glared at him, "Nothing's funny! We have a dead man on our hands!" Riku leaned on Daisuke, who's face went white as sheet, and cried.

"Hey, you're all taking this too seriously!" Dark cried.

"US? Take a dead man too seriously? Maybe we are! Maybe we should take him INCREDIBLY SERIOUSLY!" Risa snapped.

Dark looked at her in amazement. "You call him, who's blinking his eyes right now, dead? You must be blind!"

"This isn't time to be funny!" Risa glanced at Satoshi as she tried to continue. "For goodness sakes he's de-ad?" Risa looked at the grinning Satoshi in sheer amazement.

The five people settled down on the bed and listened to Satoshi and Dark's story.

"You see, we were going to get revenge on you guys for leaving two rivals in the closet together. And suddenly we found eachother planning with _eachother _on the plan!" Dark exclaimed.

"Yeah, anyway, we used some watercolor paint we found to fake the bloody color on the shirt, and makeup to make my face white. Oh and I put my hands and face on the floor for ONE hour to make them cold to the touch." Satoshi explained.

"But what about the knife!"

"Oh that! That's a toy I carry around with me to scare you mom Daisuke." Dark grinned. "The blade gets pushed in when stabbed at something." Dark showed an example by stabbing himself.

"Well I congratulate you two on making up, AND showing us such a REALISTIC and great performance," Daisuke mockly applauded. Dark and Satoshi bowed.

"But let us let you three know, we did NOT make up." Dark and Satoshi glared at eachother and turned away.

…Yeah so I guess it ended okay… But the next time we meet, I'll make sure one of them kills or beats the other. And so, I, Kiwa Toremi, take my leave.

END OF ADVENTURE ONE


End file.
